


Why Not Both of You

by Kelliskip



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dorks, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: Gellert and Percival compete in being with Newt





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mamin_the_troll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamin_the_troll/gifts).



> Link of the fic on my tumblr http://skip-supports-ships.tumblr.com/post/161226633746/why-not-both-of-you

“ Newt why are we waiting here again? Shouldn’t we be walking around the park like you wanted?”

“ Yes Percy we will but I’m waiting for one more person that’s joining us. Oh there he is! Good morning Gellert!”

Percival almost spat out his choke but instead swallowed the hot liquid. Why in Merlin’s name is _that_  man here!? “ Morning my dear Newt…. _Perry._  I thought it was suppose to be just us. The older men stared at Newt one gave them an innocent look. _Was this not a date between us?_  Newt tilted his head wondering why the two looked at him funny then he remembered why. “ I asked Percy if he wanted to go to the park he said yes. Same day Gellert asked if i wanted to do something not having a enough time to explain I busy he already agreed. But I don’t mind this will be fun with all three of us!”  Percival glared at Grindel while gave him a smug look. 

Both had the same idea  and that was to woo Newt Scamander before the other can.

The two did just that and Newt didn’t even seem aware of their little completion. As they walked hearing Newt talked about one of his creatures he stopped seeing a mother duck and her babies follow her. The young man gasped wishing he could pet them, “ Bugger I didn’t bring any snacks with me.” He said in defeat removing his hands from the coat pockets. Percival got an idea he excused himself heading to a food cart, _ducks like pretzels right?_  When he returned he saw Newt surround by many ducks quaking at him with joy. “ Percy look! Gellert got them all to follow me! I didn’t even need to make a duck call!.” Grindel gave a smug look sticking his tongue out in victory. Percival cursed the salted bread in his hand just how the hell he do that?

Gellert was enjoying their little outing for two reasons: one being with Newt and two seeing Percival suffer as he get’s closer to Newt .  _Illegal magic can get you many things Perry learn a thing or two next time_  “ Mind if I stop by the food cart I forgot to eat breakfast earlier, I can get you something too.” Gellert smiled at the gesture Newt was truly a sweetheart it made him feel warm on the inside. After paying for their little lunch  Percival pointed at a little spot they can sit at a bench meet for two but could also fit three, it had a beautiful view of the  lake in front of them.  Newt of course sat in the middle eating his hot dog talking about some bizarre facts on seahorses that males are the ones that give birth. “ Newt you got some mustard on you face let me fix that.”  Gellert turned his head mouth jaw dropping at what he was witnessing. Percival Graves was licking the yellow sauce off the side of Newt’s face _very close to his lips_  and the bastard was proud of it. Gellert stood up dropping his popcorn shocked by the action. “ Percy I had a napkin but thank you- Gellert why are you standing was there a bug on you? Oh what kind was it by chance!” The white hair man covered his face saying it was nothing to worry about. _Damn you Graves that should’ve been me!_

 Newt was enjoy his time together with the two wizards they have being very nice with him. They have to do this again sometime maybe next week there’s suppose to be a carnival in town that also has a petting zoo. Drying his hands from the public restroom he stepped out but stopped hearing Percival and Gellert talking to one another. 

“  Give up Perry Newt likes me more you can go home now.”

“ And leave him with someone like you **I don’t think so.”**

**“ Well at least I’m fun so piss off!”  
**

**“ Make me you bleached pineapple!”  
**

Newt started laughing at the comment Gellert did look like that due to his hair.  Laughter dying down Newt looked up seeing the two men stare at him in confusion not even bothered they were bickering.  Percival frown for second then took a deep breath grabbing hold of Newt’s hand. “ Sorry for the question but if you had to choose who would you prefer being with, me or Grindel?” Gellert took Newt’s other hand wondering the same thing. Looking at both he bit his lip thinking. He liked being with around them each both having their own charm. _Both…..why not both?_  Looking up he got a great  an idea of his own.

“ Can I choose both of you? I rather like the last one better.”

Percival and Gellert looked at the smile on Newt’s face green eyes shining at the suggestion. How can any hate and deny someone with a display like that. Taking at glance at one another the two nodded their head in agreement

“ That can work.”

“ I’m fine with that whatever makes you happy.”

“ Great so next weekend there’s a petting zoo! I hope they have baby donkeys. Did yo know that they are related to zebras?”


	2. Cure Me With A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellert is jealous that Newt is taking care of Percival.

 

Gellert tapped his foot impatiently checking his very expensive gold watch he clicked his tongue in annoyance. _Be on time he said. It won't take long he said. It's been over thirty minutes now! I bet Percival stopped Newt from seeing me!_ Gellert threw his empty coffee cup in the trash can very much pissed off. Him and Newt were going to meet of for some coffee that and the young wizard needed coffee beans to test something with something beast. Gellert doesn't remember to focus on staring at Newt's oh so cute lips. _Damn Percival you did something I know you did._

" There you are Mr.Grindelwald thought you left!"

Gellert turned his head seeing Queenie jogging to him in her heels. He arched his eyebrow curious what the bubbly blonde wanted. " You're wondering where Newt is well I'm here to tell you. Mr.Graves got hurt during a case so now he's at Newt's getting patched up. By the way he said sorry. Okay gotta go have a nice day!" Gellert didn't even get a chance to reply letting her words sink in Gellert realize that he was right and it **was** Percival's fault. And to make matters worse the bastard had Newt all to himself getting _healed_.  The man knows healing spells he can fix himself up. The dark wizard paused stopping his rage a grin appeared having a brilliant idea and idea where Percival wish he was in his spot. Oh yes a good idea and Newt won't be aware of it.

*Newt's Home*

" Are you okay Percy? Need anything else?"

 _Just  you and only you._ Percival thought to himself with a grin on his face. " I'm much better now thank you." Newt smiled happy he was abled to help he excused himself to take care of other things.  It's rare for Percival to get hurt doing a case, he's the director after all. He was even pissed letting the sneaky rat get the jump on him. However Percival should thank the theft, now Newt's attention is all on him who could complain about that? _Wait till Grindelwald hears about this heh_ _!_ Percival heard a doorbell ring and Newt shouting 'coming' he wondered could be Tina or one of his aurors checking on him hope they make it quick. Not that he doesn't mind the company glad they care, he just rather have Newt's care right now.

Newt opened the front door revealing Gellert to Newt's surprise looking paler than usual. " Hello Gellert I'm sorry we couldn't get coffee today Per-Is something wrong you look sick?" Gellert coughed a few times which sounded very painful it even made Newt's throat itch with pain. The older man tripped falling to his knees, Newt closed the door quickly helping him up and walking them to the sofa. " Y-your burning up! What happen!?" Newt asked in panic tone, Gellert coughed some more ridding his coat getting very close to Newt. " I-I think I was poisoned or hex. It was so quick I didn't even noticed....I know how to fix this but I need your help." Newt nodded his head quickly ready to do whatever is needed. " Dragon tea I need you to make it but it _needs_ to be cold understand." Newt understood leaving Gellert and running to his case in the other room ( perks being a magzooligist has everything for anything) Once Newt was out the room Gellert chuckled to himself his plan moving along smoothly _ahh flu hexes does a wizard wonders_. Oh the look on Graves face when he sees Gellert stole Newt from him.

" Gellert I'm back! Are you still breathing?" Gellert coughed as a sign yes he's still alive, Newt sighed in relief handing the older wizard his tea. _Hmm too easy need something better....I GOT IT!_   " Throat.....hurts to much.....need *cough* a distraction.....kiss me my dear." Newt gave a blank stare at the suggestion pondering it for a few moments. Pulling the cup back towards him he pour some in his mouth and quickly placed his lips onto Gellert's. The tea was meh but the kiss was absolutely amazing Gellert felt like he was in heaven, sneaking a tongue in he moaned pulling Newt even closer to him placing both hands on the side of the young wizard's head. And right on cue there was Percival Graves with stun look on his face _perfect all according to plan_.

Newt paused seeing Gellert had paused, _did it work._ Letting go figured Gellert was okay because he was smile however not looking at him turning around he saw Percival was in the hallway staring. " Percy! You shouldn't be standing up your rib is still bruised!" Newt got up heading over to Percival as if he wasn't just recently making out Grindelwald. Newt was oblivious to the death glare Percival was sending Gellert who had a very much smug look.

" Newt why is **he** here?"

" Gellert was had a fever and needed my help."

" SO YOU HAD TO KISS HIM!?"

" Yes he needed a distraction because his throat was painfully sore. You seem upset want me to kiss you too?"

Gellert snorted and began laughing hysterically at the blunt question and see Graves turn bright red. " Yes Perry want Newt to kiss you boo boos" He said in a mocking voice. Percival pouted declining the offer and walked back uustairs. No way in hell he's kissing Newt in front of that weirdo especially after what just happened. _You win this round Grindelwald!_ Newt tiled his head in confusion wondering what was getting to Percival. Perhaps he was hungry, anyone can get grumpy with an empty stomach. 

" Gellert I'm going to cook dinner now, if you want I can make you some too."

" That sounds lovely thank you. While you're doing that I'll check on Perry make sure he's okay."

Newt hugged him as a show of thanks and walked to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

_Oh yes, me and Perry are going to have a **lovely** chat. _

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed the one shot and thought why not more. So here's another chapter of the boys being petty and wooing Newt :D


	3. Smile

Percival sighed as he flipped through his auror's paperwork making sure each one was done correctly. Now Percival loves doing paperwork it's therapeutic  for him  but today was not the day **in fact** he was annoyed. And it's not because someone aurors didn't do their work correctly oh no it was that damn Gellert Grindelwald! It' been over a week since he caught him and Newt kissing each other of course Newt wasn't phase at all. Percival refused to let it go because that walking ghost kept rubbing it in his face every second they in the same room. Merlin knows what that bastard being doing with-

" Mr. Graves come quick something is wrong with Newt!" All rage inside stop, all he needed to hear was _wrong_ and _Newt._ That's what important and will always be important.

" Where is he?"

* * *

 Newt sat under his desk, head buried in his knees.  He was hating himself and refused to let anyone inside to see what a failure he is. " Newt please open the door! Please tell us what's wrong!" Newt tighten his grip on his leg shouting they go away an to leave him alone.  " Newt it's Percival open the door please."  Newt lifted his head eyes blurry due to the tears, now he felt worse than before the last person he wants to see is Percival Graves so he told him to go away too. There was pause then the door open, closing right after, " Newt where are you?" Percival asked footsteps walking around the room. Newt didn't say a word and waited for Percival to find him under the desk. Percival had a frown on his face , " Mind if I join you?" he asked Newt shrugged scooting over for the older man. The two sat together in silence only thing heard was Newt sniffling. Percival wasn't going to push him to answer what was wrong Newt appreciated that. Few minutes passed by Newt calmed down feeling ready to confess his problems." My-my mooncalf Luna she died today. She was only a baby very ill-I tried Percival swear but.....she didn't make it. I'm such a failure and terrible caretaker!."  Percival felt his heart tighten up hearing Newt's voice crack. Newt's creatures are his pride and joy he'll do anything to protect them hearing the man beat himself over it was gut retching. Percival wasn't sure what he could say to cheer him up. " I'm so stupid if I can't even take care of a mooncalf that's means I can't help people either! I think I have to quit this job Percival. _Oh no you don't!_ Percival grabbed Newt pulling him in for a hug ignoring Newt's protest that he wet his suit. Percival hushed him as he stoked his back.

" Listen here Scamander you are not a **failure**. Got that? You're a brilliant and caring man Newt don't let anyone even yourself tell you different.  I know you tried your best but at least you tried instead of giving up. Animals-even people have to go sometimes it's just how life works. Your mooncalfs love you and you know what if it wasn't for you saving them nobody wouldn't know those big blue eyes ever existed. Does that make sense?" Newt looked up rubbing his face taking a deep breath, " You have a point...there was only 3 mooncalfs when I found them now there's twenty of them, Heh thank you Percy." Newt gave Percival hug and whispered a thank you.

" So you won't quit right?"

" No, I'm going to stay besides if I left my beasts would miss you a lot."

Percival laughed yes he would miss all of them if they left especially the niffler she was his favorite.  " Why don't you take the rest of the day off." Newt's eyes widen at the suggestion, " Yes it's okay work will be fine it's just paperwork." Newt placed a kiss on Percival's lips as a show of thanks, he grabbed his case and blue coat giving Percival one last thank you before leaving. It warmed Percival's heart seeing a smile on Newt's face again. He nearly forgotten why he was angry earlier. But it doesn't matter why he was upset all that matters is Newt is happy.

_If he's happy then I'm happy which is good enough for me._


End file.
